User talk:AdventRequiem
Archived Page has been archived. If you're starting a new discussion, just write "re:" before the title. Unlimited Chat Work XVIII You can ask either but yes, you can use it. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 23:24, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Advent, just coming over to say that Magic Signal and Defenser is free use that can be used without the original user's permission, you could just basically use it without permission and it would be fine. It says on the original pages in that black-colored template. Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 04:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Yo. Firstly, go ahead and use Claw Magic. Secondly, why does your quote randomly mention me? x_X[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:41, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with both :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god I'm so sorry hahaha. I think I was responding on my phone. Yeah, feel free. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 03:01, May 1, 2015 (UTC) La King's End Yes sir Advent you may utilize King's End my permission has been granted --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 22:52, May 1, 2015 (UTC) You can ask, some might say no, some might say yes. It all depends really. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Eh...I guess so? Just make sure to put in a point of differentiation. I've yet to update it (because I've been lazy) but King Magic is actually a Curse (due to it involving an Etherious). [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) The Librarian Sorry, something's wrong with the link you posted. Don't know if the name's wrong, the page hasn't been made yet, or it's something with this stupid update the wiki's going through, but it doesn't work. You're aloud to use my magic, don't get me wring, just get back to me with the name so I can add them to the list. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Advent, if you want Word, http://microsoft-word.en.softonic.com/ go here. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:11, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, does your AVG detect a lot of things that are stuff like games and all that as a virus? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Actually, it might be better not to since sometimes downloaded stuff by microsoft that's free has a habit of screwing up, that might by why your AVG warned you. If you can go down to your nearest electronics store and ask for "Microsoft Word 2013", you should be fine. You can try downloading what I linked you but I personally wouldn't. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:25, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello once again Advent. You don't have to do this but after looking over Keith Maverick's fanon infobox, instead of spacing out the words like: Blah Blah you should use with the in between the two things you want to space out for typing the words in stacks so it looks like this: Blah Blah If you don't know how to do it, you could look at Fang's infobox and see how it's done. I personally suggest using as it makes the infobox more...Neater?Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 22:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't think I could answer that. But for example, if he's hypercompetent, extremely powerful with special snowflake weapons and powers, and everyone loves him, then he's a Marty Stu. Honestly, the whole route idea can be very difficult to implement into a story, not to mention that I'd heavily advise you to split the page a few times to accommodate for each route so that people don't get confused, while keeping a "main" Keith page that displays your entry to the Wizard Saint competition. Also, I'm actually not allowed to look at a submitted article other than to point out mistakes until the due date, but it seems that you've got everything in order- I'd recommend running Keith through a spellchecker first, though. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:43, May 5, 2015 (UTC) What I mean is, harem is okay (though a lot of main characters from that genre tend to be marty stus), so I'd be careful. If the people who don't like him aren't portrayed as being in the wrong for doing so. Hmm, I think this may help you. Follow that- though take note that since we're in a world of magic, some of the traits are okay, but shouldn't be overdone. Those ones are pretty easy to pick out, thankfully. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:04, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for bringing them to my attention. 03:24:50 Sun Well, it doesn't apply to Miss FT. For one, there's pretty much no characters in the guild. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) It's the 9th of next month. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Just say it's part of your personal Wizard Saints for now, then sure. Also, what happened to your magic? It was on my talk page, but now it's gone. I was gonna give you my two cents. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:09, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, I've just been a bit busy. Lemme tell you something, whenever I'm taking a little while to reply, it means I'm busy :P Send it again if you want, I'll look it over. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, your magic is a bit OP. Basically he could manipulate propaganda and such to the point that he wouldn't be affected by laws- it's a very dangerous power. I'd put a few more weaknesses imo. Also, I'm not too sure about that, we'll decide it soon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:34, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I get watcha mean. I was also gonna suggest, that people with Nullification Magic, Dispelling Magic, or are illiterate are immune to it. But naw, that's enough. Go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, about the canon stuff, unless your story is in the past, then no- because they're all gone and done with in canon. However, you can use Etherion, as long as it's under the control of the council. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:48, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ad, Thor here. Just curious what you edited on my Acidulous Dragon Slayer Magic page? was it the Kanji? thanks. Thorun Ordo (talk) 07:39, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Advent, I need a favour. Here, it has "Saber, Berserker, Archer, Caster, Lancer, Assassin, and Rider", the names of these classes, with the addition of the image used, are basically crossover material. If you could change them as soon as possible, that'd be great. Thanks! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I found something that you could use for Keith while searching for pics, you don't have to though :).SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 01:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Can I use Fear for Itsuki please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Advent, do you mind not editing my talk page like 11 times lol. Just think of one, absolute thing and post it. Anyway, go ahead- I mean Avatar did the same thing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:29, June 2, 2015 (UTC) The competition has ended. Just send your entry to me, Ashy, Zico, and Aha. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:58, June 4, 2015 (UTC) This is it. Hopefully both of us will get a Wizard Saint title for our characters. You worked really hard on Keith, I could tell. He's one of my favorite characters in this wiki ;)SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 03:25, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm inform you of the results then. Good luck on the program!SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 03:55, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll check it over. 23:50:27 Thu RE: Wizard Saint App Yo, so, let's get this show on the road. :1. S-Class strength is an obvious 2/2. This guy seems to have enough power to literally rival Zeref given the number of paragraphs you've put into him. :2. 2/2. :3. 2/2. But...real-talk, being capable of sensing Lacrima 10km away by intertwining Magic with the "spirit of mother nature"...I dunno how I feel about that. And he's able to send his eternano everywhere? I dunno, dude... :4. I'm...unsure on what to put here. You've really given no detail regarding whether he fights or doesn't fight and if he understands his impact on the environment. So, 0/2. Moreover, he seems to be very isolated and facade-like. :5. He's a Guild Master in a foreign country so, fine and dandy. 2/2. :6. He seems to be intelligent...but it doesn't seem to be much general knowledge, and what you've described is almost exclusively about his weaponry knowledge so...1/2. :7. Um...he seems to be recognized by the public? Though I can't really tell what people think of him, so...1/2. Overall score: 10/14. One point off, sadly. I'd like to ask something of you, though. You might get this frequently enough, but...I would definitely recommend looking over Keith's article and trying to better summarize details and removing various unnecessary ones. The extreme length of his article makes comprehension...pretty difficult. Also, I'd recommend to stay clear of being too inspired by Fate/stay night and Fate/zero, though I understand how you feel in that regard. That's all. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:32, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Let's go. There's too much on Keith for me to really read all of it over without getting distracted, so I just looked for what's important. 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Full marks. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. Full marks- however, I'd change quite a few pieces of this section, like everything related to the earth and "mother nature", since we have no idea about how the world works other than what's shown in canon. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. No marks- you didn't really include anything about it. 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. Full marks. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. I can only give you half marks, since everything's about his pointy tools and such. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. A lot of people know about him, but other than that, there's no real mention of anything regarding the question's criteria. Half marks. Anyway, your score is 10/14, close, but no cigar. Go and check with the others now! Also, you can change and add some things about him and I'll happily re-review him! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Keith's Assessment Given Per copy/pasted the criteria here already, I don't need to link it for you. I will first say whether or not he gets full, half, or no marks and then under that will be a bit of commentary, mostly likely of any issues I had with content relating the criterion in question. And here we go: 1. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He seems powerful enough, though I'd say you could tone it down with how much you write on characters' abilities if this trend continues onto other pages. Also, you have the same issue that other people have had on here, learn to use the enter key. Huge walls of text are eyesores, break them down into smaller paragraphs. Anyway, I'll be honest, his abilities page/tab is too long, tiresome to scan through, and, in my opinion, poorly formatted in that it's needlessly complicated in layout, everything should be in moderation — that includes the detail entailed in your content. 2. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: Apparently, he's over 700 years old. How can I not give you full marks for this? 3. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: All that spirit of mother nature talk hurt your score. It makes no sense in terms of canonical facts and just has no place in Fairy Tail, you need to write your content in a way that fits within the FTverse, this comes down the terms you use as well. I would advise you to get rid of stuff like that. Also, stuff phrases like MP and HP Recovery are, in my opinion, in bad taste — but, that didn't hurt your score here. "This in terms of his heath deteriorating means a physical manifestation on the Earth's natural energy, becoming more obsolete than normal. In other words, the Earth's natural energy became his way to extending his life support the moment he lays drastically weak after battle within every environment be it on land or sea help heals him much faster." BTW, don't write stuff like this. Like I said, no place in the FTverse or here. 4. He gets no marks here. That's 0 points. Commentary: His personality section was an odd read, I was gravitating between giving you half or no marks the entire time. He seems to have memory issues and doesn't seem all that well adjusted to me, at least no for someone that would hold a position as one of the council's poster boys. I'd suggest re-writing his personality section entirely and being more straight forward when you write. So yea, no marks here. 5. He gets no marks here. That's 0 points. Commentary: He leads an independent guild, that's a huge problem. While good in heart and by no means evil, they do not recognize the council's authority and are, in fact, a direct challenge to the council's authority just by existing. Such guilds are not approved by the council. This was surprising to me, why would you submit him if he doesn't care to operate under the council's authority? For the sake of clarity, in case you ask, Sanjo is termed an independent mage as he is self-employed, taking requests directly from comments. Thus, he is still under the council's authority that same as any guild-affiliated mage. I labeled him as this long before it ever came up in the manga. I want to get that of the way now, just in case you ask, though there's a fair chance you won't. However, again, clarity is important. 6. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: He seems sharp in combat, but that's about it. Beyond battlefield tactics, he doesn't seem particularly intelligent. As a result, you only get half marks here. 7. He gets full points. That's 2 points. Commentary: You noted he holds great prestige and has legendary exploits under his belt, so full marks for him. However, I'd say you should get rid of all his monikers barring Ghost Mage, you need to work on how you come up with monikers. However, that's up to you and you alone. Keith's final score: 8/14 Keith fails to pass my assessment to become a Wizard Saint, sorry. Final Commentary: While I respect you for going all out to give detail to your character, much of it can either be a chore to read, like his abilities section, or just an odd read entirely, like his personality section. When you write, get to the point, detail doesn't mean you need to be long-winded. Honestly, Keith and his pages/tabs feel very cluttered as a whole. I'd suggest you cut a lot of fat from his content and work on refining your writing, but also, simplify your formatting in his abilities page. Also, get rid of this route nonsense and cool it with the Square Enix references. And yes, him being guildmaster of an independent guild is a big problem and, honestly, was the biggest issue with Keith. Anyway, I wish you luck in improving him and I know you'll improve with your other stuff as time passes. With that said, Keith does not make the cut. 22:58:30 Mon Hey Advent, this may interest you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, AdventReqium My name is Mangaholic13, and I was wondering if I could use your Paper-Make Magic for a character of mine, one Daniel Reed. Mangaholic13 (talk) 18:34, July 18, 2016 (UTC)Mangaholic13 Hello, I am asking your permission to use "Light-make" for one of my characters please?Erebus-the-shadow (talk) 00:33, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Hiya Uh, hello. I was glancing over your article about the Knights Templar, and I was wondering if my character, Ronin Masamune could have once been apart of it?